


Flashbacks

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Connor Needs A Hug, Flashbacks, Hank comforts his son, PTSD, Panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: This is based off a headcanon on Tumblr that Connor is frightened of snow storms due to what happened with cyberlife within his mind, it got a lot more angsty/longer than I originally planned but I hope y’all like it!





	Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! so this is my first ever DBH fic that so please go easy!

The drive back from the precinct was filled with the usual heavy metal screaming blaring out of Hank’s speakers. 

Connor sat in silence his head resting on his hand gazing out the window at the houses whizzing past happy enough to be heading home to comfort once again, since becoming deviant he was slowly adjusting to certain emotions such as contentment, happiness, stress and to a point even exhaustion.

Hank had taught him the benefits of just allowing time to himself to relax after a hard day’s work Connor at first didn’t understand, finding it hard to keep still and switch his thought process off. Eventually, after much encouragement from Hank and even from Sumo he managed to grasp the concept and it slowly became a favored thing he would look forward too at the end of each day.

Something that he had grown accustomed too was the routine that he had made for himself, Hank would drive them both home each night, once there Connor would change into some comfy clothes a baggy hoodie with the words DETROIT POLICE spread across the front of it, and some pyjama pants whilst Hank would grab a beer from the fridge and they’d both settle down on the couch.

Hank would watch some old movie on the TV whilst Connor would continue his reading, Hank had recently introduced him to a fascinating book series called “Harry Potter” and three nights later Connor was already on book four.

He smiled to himself, looking forward once again to returning to his home comforts that he had grown to love, he noticed the snow that had begun falling whilst they were driving, and he felt something tighten in his chest.

“You alright there Connor?” a gruff voice filtered through his thoughts as he was pulled back to reality, the music had been turned down and Hank was eyeing him with concern, Connor blinked and stared for a second before clearing his throat and responding, his LED spinning yellow.

“y-yes I’m fine” he forced a small smile but could see the lieutenant wasn’t convinced but seemed to not to push otherwise choosing to focus on the road again, much to Connor’s relief.  

A few moments passed as Connor retreated to looking out the window again, the snow had started falling heavier now and he saw the wind wipers work faster to remove it from the windshield.

“Fuckin snow” Connor caught Hank grumble under his breath as the heavy metal had been put at a sensible volume now.

Gazing out the window the android felt that same tightness return as he watched the snow fall faster and settle on the ground. Connor didn’t breathe but he was pretty sure if he could he would be finding it very difficult too right now.

He had only felt this feeling once before when that android shot itself on top of the Stratford tower he felt like he himself was dying and this exact feeling had just resurfaced.

_Fear._

He hated it, hated not feeling in control of his own body, his own emotions.

As the snow picked up Connor felt his hearing muffle he heard a voice calling his name but failed to respond. Was his audio processor malfunctioning? One scan showed that it was in correct working order.

_What was happening?_

“-christ Connor! You okay? Say something!” Hanks stifled voice made it through finally as the android made eye contact with him.

“Hank?” he responded in a daze, Connor felt artificial tears brimming in his eyes as he stared at the older man realizing they were now parked in the driveway to their home.

“I called you four times, what’s going on with you?”

In all honestly Connor didn’t even know himself, how could he even begin to explain it to Hank?

“I-I don’t know” he mumbled now choosing to stare at his hands rather than the lieutenant, he felt his whole body trembling and Hank let out a small sigh.

“C’mon we can talk more inside”

Hank clapped him on the shoulder and exited the car, Connor looked out the window to see a snowstorm was now riling up, he gulped anxiously before slowly following suite but as soon as he stepped out into it he was hit with everything at full force.

Blinking he was suddenly back in the zen garden, the snow rushing around him.

_Oh god, no!_

Bringing his hands around hugging himself his core body temperature had suddenly dropped and he felt like he was encased in ice, he could barely make anything out due to the blizzard.

Shaking his head in disbelief, they couldn’t be doing this, they couldn’t be hacking him again!

“No, no, no…” he started mumbling to himself almost incoherently as his LED started spinning a bright red.

“I- I don’t want to go back!  Please don’t make go back!” Connor begged.

“No one’s making you-“ Hank started before turning his eyes widened in terror as he watched Connor fall to his knees and make himself as small as he possibly could. He didn’t want to leave Hank, sumo, their home, even his job! He loved his family and the life he had finally built with them since going deviant. He had only just managed to escape unscathed when cyberlife tried to hack him the first time, now? he was terrified he wouldn’t be as lucky, he had everything to lose from them attempting a second time.

Connor screamed into nothingness trying to gain his bearings, hugging himself even tighter falling to his knees he curled in on himself feeling like a child he felt so helpless as more tears streamed down his face.

“Hank!” he called out only hearing something that faintly resembled the lieutenant ’s voice, blind to the fact that Hank was kneeling next to him in the storm.

Seeing Connor collapse against the car and start crying was completely new to the detective and he didn’t know how to respond to it other than trying to get through to him with his voice, but the blizzard winds were getting stronger making his shouts of concern harder to hear.

Wherever Connor was within his mind, Hank knew he had to try and get through to the frightened android and get him out of this worsening storm, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder he squeezed gently trying to let him know he was safe and tried his best to make his whisper heard over the winds.

Hugging his legs tightly to his chest, Connor kept hearing that faint voice sieve through to where he was, he wiped the tears from his face and looked around.

“-onnor, I’m here we need to get you out of this storm, can you stand?”

“H-hank?” Connor croaked, still sounding and feeling extremely disorientated but he felt slight relief wash over him as he felt himself slowly return to reality seeing Hank’s extremely concerned face coming into his blurred vision, blinking away more tears he suddenly felt his hands leaning on concrete, looking around he felt a coldness as a draft breathed down the back of his neck.

He was still in a storm, but Hank was there, and if- if Hank was there then- then he was going to be ok…right?

“He-help me.” Was all Connor could muster as he grabbed the front of Hank’s shirt he felt so weak and still terrified at not knowing fully what was happening to him.

“C’mon son, I got you” Hank made his movements very slow to not startle the poor android any further, something had clearly made him feel like this and he just wanted to get him inside and make him comfortable.

Standing up, Hank gently placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder hoisting him up and Connor gladly leaned on him for support as he was led into warmth and comfort.

As soon as the door was unlocked a huge bark was heard on the other side, Hank groaned as Sumo came bounding towards them clearly excited his owners were home, the St Bernard came to a skidding halt though at the sight before him of Connor being supported by Hank, the huge fluffball cocked his head sensing something was not right and whined before padding up to the two men, Hank gave him a small smile.

“Good dog” he said before releasing Connor’s arm slowly allowing him to sit, Connor did so very stiffly, Hank stared for a moment trying to read Connor’s face, though the only way he could tell something was wrong was the color of the LED that was slowly decreasing from red to yellow.

“anything you need?” the lieutenant asked and Connor shook his head still very rigid, Hank sighed and sat down next to him the couch dipped slightly and Connor leaned back letting out a deep sigh, though still disorientated his senses were slowly coming back as he looked around the house taking in the smell of whiskey and…dog?

Sumo plodded up to Connor whining and nuzzled his head underneath the android’s hand, feeling the fluffiness in his hand helped more with grounding him and reminding him of where he was it made him smile and he gingerly petted the big lug.

Connor started to feel his whole body slowly relax at being in familiar surroundings once again but there was still the anxiety that was not dissipating.

“You want to talk about what happened out there?” Hank asked gently as Connor turned to him.

“I-I thought I was back  _there_  I didn’t want to forget, they-they’d take me away from you, f- from h-here”

More tears started spilling as Connor described how the experience made him feel, still trying to make sense of it all.

“I did- didn’t want to go back, I don’t want to- to leave”

Hank nodded understanding at once.

“You okay to be touched?” he asked

Connor nodded and at once Hank pulled him into a comforting hug, the deviant’s LED spun yellow slightly at the sudden show of affection but it quickly settled to a light blue once more as he took solace in the way humans showed their love for one another, he liked that about them and though Hank was never the kind of person to usually do this, well except in this instance.

“you’re alright Connor” Hank stated.

“E-everything felt so…vivid…like I-I was never de-deviant” Connor stuttered through his tears

“What you experienced was a flashback Connor”

“A what?” the android’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“When people go through a traumatic experience, they-“ Hank was trying to think of the best way to explain it to him.

“They can sometimes feel like they are reliving that same experience, anything can set it off, a smell, a word, it may feel real at the time, but I promise you Connor it’s not, you’re safe you’re here at home and this is where you’re going to stay no one’s taking you away, not if I have anything to say about it”

Connor surprised himself with a small chuckle as he buried his face into the detective’s shirt, knowing that of course, Hank would never let anything happen to him, he would shoot the next person who would ever try to hurt him without hesitation.

Feeling Hank rubbing his back, Connor’s nerves started to dissipate as he took comfort in his friend’s arms.

They stayed like that for a while, Sumo leaning his head on their laps and Hank letting Connor stay like that for as long as he needed, feeling the android’s simulated breathing slowly return to normal, Connor eventually pulled away from the embrace and smiled at Hank.

“how you doing?” he asked still concerned

“Better, Thank you Hank,” Connor relaxed into the sofa as he wiped his face, Hank nodded standing up.

“Go on, go get changed, I know it’s your favorite part of the day, I’ll go grab your book”

He left to go and find the next Harry Potter book that Connor wanted to read, browsing his many yellowing ones on his shelves.

Connor stood up and took a minute to not fall back down as his legs still felt like jelly, but he managed to stumble somewhat to his room and grabbed the hoodie and slacks.

Exiting the room Connor saw a hot mug of something and the fifth Harry Potter book waiting for him on the coffee table, smiling to himself he sat down on the couch with Sumo lying down at his feet, Hank joined him with a bottle of beer and grabbed the tv remote turning it on.

A film with a young boy holding a wand was playing and Connor was instantly intrigued.

“oh, yeah did I tell you they made movies of those books you like” Hank gave him a smug grin as Connor’s face lit up he looked like a child on Christmas day.

Connor laid the book down on the table and continued watching about halfway through he felt his gaze shift to the window seeing the blizzard still raging on outside and for a split second could’ve sworn he saw a figure standing there but he blinked once again and it was gone.

Connor felt that same tightness return.


End file.
